Perfect Or Not?
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: "I were to the doctor this morning to my monthly check-up and they found out that I'm pregnant, Marcus." He stared at me, so I tried it again. "We have a baby," This is a Fanfiction about Evelyn Johnson Eaton and her Pregnancy with 's before Divergent. I know the summary sucks but please give it a Chance.
1. We have a Baby

Hey a Little 's my first Fanfic and English is not my main language.

anyway i hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>The time after my wedding was normal Marcus and I were happy .And the whole world should see it. I was now Evelyn Eaton.<br>We married early, I had just turned 19. And today, five years after this event, I have news for my husband.  
>The front door to falls and he comes smiling in the kitchen.<p>

"Hello, my beautiful,"

"Hello, darling. How was work? "

"Very stressful, Erudite make trouble again," he says, shaking his head.

"I thought so," I say "I need to talk to you, Marcus. Why don't we go to the living room?"

"Did something happened? Are you okay, Evelyn?"

"Yes, I am fine. Please just come . "

As we sat in the living room he looked at me questioningly."So?"

I drew a little picture of my jacket pocket and slipped it to him. He looked first a bit confused, as he would not understand what I was trying to say in the moment.

So I began. "I were to the doctor this morning to my monthly check-up and they found out that I am pregnant, Marcus."

He stared at me, so I tried it again.

"We have a baby,"Now he took the ultrasound picture in his hand and looked at it then looked at me and his mouth twitched, as if he would try his smile  
>to suppress. Finally he spoke<p>

"How far are you, my darling?"

"In the sixth week strange that it is not likely I noticed"

"You had stressed, Evelyn. Therefore, it is not you noticed. "

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Are you happy? "

"It was unexpected, but Yes I am happy and you"

"Yes, incredulously, I say as I stroke my stomach.

"You have it already tell your boss, Evelyn"

I laugh a little. "But you are my boss,"

He smiles. "That's true, but I mean Thomas. You have to tell him so that he will not let you make such reckless things. I don't want that something happens to you. "

" I am doing tomorrow, I promise. In addition, we are not in Dauntless. "

i hope you liked it.  
>Yes Marcus isn't how he really is,but he will become in later chapters.<br>Thanks for reading :)

Please forgive me if spelling and grammar mistakes are in it :/


	2. grow up factionless

**i want to say that english is not my main language so please forgive me spelling and grammar mistakes (I'm really bad in it.I know.) All characters belong Veronica Roth. Only this fanfiction Idea is mine. Enjoy reading.**

**I thought a Long time about it to upload this what do you think?**

**I Don't know if i'm going to upload tomorrow.I'll try.**

**Thanks.**

8 weeks.

I stand at the window and enjoy the fresh air. Marcus had already taken care because I do not eat enough, though I'm just not hungry.

My doctor has assured that it was perfectly normal. What calmed him slightly.

I look forward to him. To my little angel.

My motherly instincts tell me that it's a boy even if Marcus can only smile about it. But it's hard, I'm satisfied with nothing and suffer greatly from mood swings, which do not classify my fellow man.

The others know nothing of my baby, only my boss.

They'll see it when my belly shows only then it's up to me making it official.

The air is good for me. I have headaches constantly.

Today, everything had to be registered. Blood tests, antibody test and the Hb values were measured. Also, I was all risks elucidated.

And birth date could be calculated.

18th December.

I am still working , I'm much out on the town or look after the Factionless

Marcus has been a while away, he has an important meeting with the leader of the Erudite. The leader of the Erudite is determined by the IQ value. I probably would have ended up in the last third of the list.

My native Faction did not fit to me, I just was not smart enough and I knew that. That's why I'm here.

He asked me after about 2 year relationship if I wanted to be his wife. I consented, only then we were allowed to outdoors hold hands but that's it. Abnegation hardly shows affection in public.

Our wedding was a year later in a small circle. A few friends, the government and Marcus parents. Mine were not there. It was a beautiful day. At the end of the day we have our home-related and spent the first night together.

I put on my jacket and leave the house to look after the factionless. I bring them some food, blankets, water and sometimes older clothes.

As I cross the street two small children run in front of me.

I smile at them and give them some of my home baking bread.

I would never allow my child to grow up factionless.

There is no perspective, must starve and live without a home


	3. Baby bump

**I'm so glad that you read this Story.I think it would help me if you write what you think. One review I got, thanks again. Everything else you know language, spelling, grammar. Have fun while reading.**

Marcus stands in the doorway, when I look at myself in the mirror. Today is one of those days where I'm allowed .

I turn but still see no baby bump, where actually already a should be one,but I feel that I have gained.

"Evelyn, let the baby time. You get your belly, I promise, But now we have to go really. "I smile at him and take his is one of the ultrasound examinations.

As we wait in the examination room, I feel sick again but Marcus holding my hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Then let's see," says Dr. Thompson as she comes in and asks me how it is and how I am. Then she starts with the ultrasound "Everything looks good so far, here is the head and here you can see the arms and legs," she explains."The baby moves a lot. This is very good. Your baby doing very well."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Asks my husband.

"It is still too early to see that Mr. Eaton. Have a little patience. "She says smiling,as she gives one picture from the ultrasound to me. Abnegation are not allowed to have any pictures, but when we have children ít's different. I put them in my baby diary. I hope my baby comes healthy on the world.

Dr. Thompson explained to me now what I should eat. I need a lot of vitamins and minerals and the best is to drink lots of water.

The morning sickness decrease slowly, but I torture myself with unbearable headaches.  
>At home I go into the living room and get the baby book and reading:<p>

The mouth can open and close and your baby can yawn and swallow. His digestive system can even handle some sugar. Small teeth are created in the jaw.  
>The little heart beats 120-160 beats per minute - for comparison: Adults have a heartbeat of 80 beats per minute.<p>

Slowly I get my baby bump. However, I'm almost sleeping the whole day.

When I go down to the kitchen we have a visitor. Andrew Prior., A work colleague and good friend of my husband, and he grew up with me at Erudite.

"Evelyn, do not you think we should say it? At least Andrew?" Marcus asks me.

"Yes, soon everyone will knows it."

"What is it," Andrew asks "Is something wrong?"

"My wife and I are expecting a baby, that's what happened"

"No, really? Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you, Andrew," I reply politely.

I say goodbye and take a bath in the bathroom.

Actually, it's selfish to take a bath but I know that it is good for my baby.

As the water flows into the tub, I undress and sit into the tub. I gently stroke my stomach and try to relax.

My breasts and my back are hurting. It is becoming unbearable. I turn slightly in the tub on my side  
>It is not good for too long to lie on your back, which makes it possible that my baby is not receiving enough blood and that can be dangerous.<p>

I do not want to take the risk.

after a while time I dry myself and get dressed again. Then put me into Bed, pain overwhelm me.

While I sit down on the bed I get dizzy and everything begins to spin. I reach to support me to the bed post.

To the certainty of having to sit still in bed. as it gets better, I drink a glass of water and then lie down to get some sleep.

"What are you doing to me?" i Question and I am going gently with my fingers over my stomach when I slip into sleep.


	4. A Boy

**here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It would really help me if you write a review of what you think. When I read something positive I am always very happy and thankful so don't hold back. I will try to upload daily but from Monday that will be hard because next week will be quite stressful.****Everything else you know,so have fun.**

Week 16

Meanwhile, I have my baby bump. it is visible even under the baggy clothes of the Abnegation.

Tonight Marcus will announce my pregnancy to a faction meeting, so that all other factions know of our baby.

Most Abnegation already guessed it. I hum softly a melody that I know of my mother when my stomach hurts briefly. Not strong but I notice it.

I put my hand on it and there it is again. It kicked. I can feel my baby for the first time."Do you like it? Should I continue to hum, my darling?"It kicked again,and I start again .

A smile on the face, many have told me in recent days, how recovered I would look. Now I believe it.

"Too bad your dad is not here to feel you, he would have been so happy."

Most of my symptoms such as dizziness and tiredness have subsided and I feel really good.

I decide to lie down again. Sleeping is not so easy with the stomach. And it will be even worse.

When I wake up I hear noises coming from the baby room.

Marcus paint the walls white again.

"Why, did you not wake me?" I ask.

"You looked so peaceful and you've finally slept once. You will also need all your strength for the faction meetings. "

"He kicked today,"

"He?" asks my husband.

"I remain convinced that our baby is a boy." I say smiling.

Marcus shakes his head laughing, "If you say so, dear,"

"Yes, you will see. That is maternal instinct. "

He comes up to me and kisses my cheek. His hands slide to my stomach. "Your mother is a little crazy, my baby, but that does not matter, we love her anyway, right?"

Our baby kicks as answer and Marcus looks at me.

"It has quite strength," he says, smiling.

"Yes, a little fighter."He smiles again.

"Come on, we now have to go to meeting,"

At the meeting many different factions running around.

Also Jeanine Matthews the future leader of the erudite. I know her since childhood.

as all sit my husband spoke. "Thank you all for coming. Before we start into business, I have to tell something private. Maybe they suspect it already otherwise you know now, that my wife Evelyn,is pregnant and we are expecting our first child in five months. "

There is applause, which I do not quite understand but I smile and nod very briefly as confirmation. Marcus continues. "Thank you. If the time has come, I shall retire after the birth of my child something from the government. as long as I am not here, Andrew Prior will take care of everything. everything will continue as usual. "

After the meeting, I get some congratulations.

"Congratulations Evelyn, a boy or a girl?" Asks me a well-known voice. Jeanine.

"Thank you, Jeanine, We have not yet experienced."

"If you need anything, come to me and I will help you."

"Yes I do, thank you Jeanine." What should I need from her?

"All the best then." She says and leaves the room.

20 weeks

I am nervous .Today is the next ultrasound and if we are lucky, you can tell whether it is a boy or a girl. When we are called, I suppose Marcus Hand.

"How is it lately, Mrs. Eaton? something flashy?" Asks

"No, everything is fine," I say

"Not quite true," replied Marcus. "She has very severe back pain and the baby kicks a lot,so that you cannot sleep at night"

"So a very active child, which is basically ever good," she says, "This suggests that it is her baby well, would you please take off your top."

I take off my top and it lubricates the Cold substance to my stomach.

"Do you talk a lot with the child?"

"Yes, constantly"

"Well, then we'll see. So far everything looks very good developed. Yes everything is great, even the heart sounds are perfect. "

"Can you see what it is?" I ask

"We can try it, depends on whether your baby plays along and wants to show what it is." She says, smiling, "it would have to turn around again."

"Come on sweetheart," I say. "Turn around,"

And indeed, after a few minutes it turns.

"It looks like they would have a boy. Congratulations! "

I smile. My instinct did not deceive me. I was right.

"You see Marcus, I have told you straightaway,"

"Yes Evelyn, You were right." He says, laughing.

"Did you bet? Or would you rather have a girl?" She asks Marcus.

"No, Evelyn says from the beginning that our baby is a boy,what I've always acknowledged only with a shake of the head. And again No, everything is perfect. "

"That's nice, you should decide where you want to give birth to your child. And a midwife should be there as well. Maybe you are looking for one. "She says politely directed at me.

**It's a a surprise :D **

**I wrote a one shot about Marcus thoughts of Tobias. Do you want me to publish it?  
>If you want just write in the Reviews.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**-xSmallTownGirlx**


	5. Tobias Eaton

**Week 22**

The first thing I notice when I wake up, are the kicks of my son. I look at a clock 3:47. Quietly, I go from the bedroom down, careful,not to wake Marcus.

"What are you doing? Why are you always so active at night?" I ask my belly.i make a tea and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Evelyn?"

"I'm in the kitchen. I'm sorry,I did not want to wake you. "

"That does not matter, I could not sleep well anyway. He keeps you awake again? "Asks my husband now stroking my stomach.

"Yes I do not know why. In addition,my feet hurt,they are swollen. "

"Then you should place them high. Come,lie down again,I'll bring your tea. "He says and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you,"

A short time later I lie in bed and put my feet up,when Marcus comes in with my tea and sets it on my bedside table.

"Can I do for you anything?" He asks.

"No, thank you."

"I have an idea," He says, "I read somewhere, that the music box calms children in the womb and that they recognize this tune after the birth. That should help. We've already got one why don't we try it? "

"Yes, perhaps it calms him a little."

We are running the music boy and our son gets really quiet.

"And? Does it work?" He asks.

"Yes, He is much calmer." I reply.

"Get some sleep, now that he is calm."

"That was a good idea, thank you." I say and look at him.

"Stop continuously to thank me." He smiles and kisses me briefly.

**Week 24.**

"I want him to be born here in the Abnegation infirmary" I say at breakfast. "And as a midwife I've been thinking about Stephanie."

"Yes, well, if you want it that way"

"Stephanie did her training at the Erudite,so I can rely on the fact,that she knows what to do if it should come to difficulties. In addition, Dr. Thompson will be present. "

My husband nods. "I have to work unfortunately. I am sorry that I am barely home, but I am needed. thank you,that you told me, "He kisses me goodbye.

"I need you too. you know? we need you."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Evelyn, I love you so much."

"I love you too. please don't work the whole day."

"I will not, I promise,"

after i finish eating,i clean the house.

The belly is getting bigger and my back pain worse. My Cross hurts the most.

As someone rings the door, my belly shrugs and I have to laugh. My baby got a fright.

Sometimes He even has hiccups, I feel it. In the beginning I was surprised but Dr. Thompson told me that it is normal and I do not Need to worry.

In the morning my hands are often swollen and my back is probably a pinched nerve. In addition, it hurts when my son kicks against my ribs .

Nevertheless, I decide to walk through the neighborhood . it is September but a very nice day with sunshine.

**Week 26.**

"We should think about a name," begins my husband.

"What did you have in your mind?"

"I do not know I have a few ideas,but I wanted to wait,what you have for ideas." He says and smiles at me.

"I have a couple ideas but I have my favorite," I say.

"and that is?"

"What do you think of Tobias?" I ask.

He smiles, "That's a nice name. Is the middle name Alexander okay?you know that was the name of my father and I think it fits. "

"Tobias Alexander Eaton,"

"it sounds good." He says, taking my Hand.

"I like his name very much."

"Me too, but we just call him Tobias. or?"

"Yes," I say, "Tobias Eaton,"

_**that was the fifth chapter, I hope you liked it. **_

_**I do not know if it is too short but I wanted it to end exactly with his name. **_

_**I would be glad about a review. If you write one, tell me if it is too short. **_

_**Maybe I'll upload soon two chapters. **_

_**write more reviews,i don't know whether you like it or not.**_

_**anyway,Thanks for reading. **_

_**-xSmallTownGirlx**_


	6. I am happy

**I totally had problems with this chapter and I think that here, especially many spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm so sorry but I'm so tired, I know that's no excuse. anyway, I hope you forgive me again. **

**Evelyn is not my favorite character quite the contrary, but I understand her decision and why she left Tobias behind. I don't know why,but I understand it and would probably make it the way she did.**

**you will read it in later chapters. I am thinking of whether I'm doing a sequel about her life with Tobias and then write how Marcus became, how he is and why Evelyn has not taken her son with her. Write it in reviews, it would help me a lot.  
>I am always happy about positive reviews. I smile all day,when I think about it so I look forward to more<br>Here is chapter five. Thank you for reading.**

Week 28

"We should look after Tobias Room."

"I'll do it this afternoon after work."

"Well, maybe I should go look after clothes."

"Yes, that's a good idea, but don't overexert yourself."

later I will get the clothes for my baby. The walk took about half an hour. Otherwise I need a quarter of an hour.  
>As Abnegation it is my duty to get only the most important. But it's at least not to me but to Tobias. So it is not selfish, if I only want the best for him.<p>

On the way home I pass the offices of the Erudite. On the paved courtyard are people in white or blue coats. I stop. A face i know better, than any other. The woman lifts her head and looks at me. I'm not sure if she recognizes me at all. A few seconds I wait and then I turn and move on. She has not changed much, although there are nearly eight years. The jacket she wears characterize all psychologists of the Erudite.

"Evelyn,Please wait."

I turn around again. A few meter away she is. Then she comes up to me and hugs me.  
>First I am a bit clumsy, I have often thought about what it would be to see her again, if she is mad or happy.<p>

"I've missed you so much, my angel"

"Hello Mom,"

She looks at me and puts her hand on my cheek.

"How long has it been? Look at you, Evelyn. You're so beautiful. "

I say nothing and then she sees my belly.

"You're pregnant."

I smile briefly, "Yes,"

"I get a grandchild. This is wonderful. Why do not we go to my office. I have no appointments and I would like to talk with you. "  
>What should I reply? I do not want, because I am scared that you hate me?<p>

"Please child. I had to wait eight years. "

"Well may not long. Marcus is waiting. "

She smiles and nods.

I remember the aisles very well. I used to wait here,until she came home with me,when i was a little girl. We stopped at a door where a label inscribed: Olivia Johnson, psychologist.

"How is Dad?" I ask as we sit.

"Well, he works a lot. How far are you? "She asks, nodding to my bump.

"28 weeks. Before you ask, it's be a boy. "I reply.

"That's nice, you have a Name?"

"Tobias,"

"Be honest, Evelyn. are you happy? "

"Yes, Mother. I am happy. "

"That's all I want for you. you know that, right? "

I nod slightly. "you must hate me,mom"

"I was angry. a very long time, but more out of disappointment. I didn't understand it and i don't understand it yet, but it was your choice and if you tell me that you're happy with this choice, I am too. You must know,that I have never hated you. I could not. You are my baby, my daughter and I love you. "

"I love you too, Mom,"

"I know, honey."

I get up and walk to the door "I have to go,"

"Promise me,that you are coming with him to me,after his birth."

"I promise. See you soon, "I answer and am on my way back.

Home, Marcus from building up on the bed. The changing table is beautiful and in a corner of the room is an armchair.

"Andrew was so nice and helped me. He had to work now, but the rest I can do well alone. "Says Marcus and gives me a quick kiss.

"I've got clothes."

"That's good, the rest we already have."

week 34

Slowly it comes to the final sprint. Today I have to go to the doctor again,where I am connected to a CTG,that the heart sounds of Tobias measures.

Everything fits. He's very good. Since Marcus is not today, I can speak with Dr. Thompson about the birth.

How should it proceed and who is with me.

in Abnegation the husbands are not going into the delivery room with their wife.

Even for me it is so, I have to do it alone. But my midwife Stephanie,is also a good friend,so I am not alone.

and I had to sign up all data. in the delivery room.

if Tobias should be born early,everything is prepared.

Week 38

i just want to bring the two remaining weeks behind me. It's hard and i have practice contractions and false labor . I really hope,that Tobias is coming soon.


	7. I will always Love him

_**That would be the last chapter.**_

_** I would like to make a sequel. It will be about life after Tobias birth.**_

_**I probably will not write one, if not enough readers want it.  
><strong>__**so write me,if you want it at all.**_

_**Maybe you're glad it's over. I hope no though. **_

_**I would be very happy about Feedback.**_

_**Anything else you know.**_

**_For now, the last fun and Thank you for reading.._**

**_-xSmallTownGirlx_**

Week 40

The bag is packed for my stay. Marriage certificate, identity card. A gray nightshirt that you can unbutton in the front for the birth, panty liners, bathrobe, warm socks, comfortable clothing. Rompers, Body, jacket, hat and blanket for Tobias.

I have been all day mild pain,but I thought It would be entirely normal. But the pain is slowly getting stronger and I know that there are no preparatory labor. Stephanie told me when the contractions come and as long as my water has not broken yet I can still stay at home.

Marcus is still working, he comes home in about two and a half hours. I don't know if this is too long.

But I know I must remain calm,and put a blanket on the sofa, sit down again and trying to figure out how long a contraction lasts and how long it takes to get back.  
>The contractions are very irregular, sometimes after 20 minutes, sometimes after 25 minutes.<p>

I can conclude that I still have time. But pick up the phone.

My husband doesn't pick up. I try it with a colleague

"Here is Jonathan Brown, what can I do?"

"Mr Brown. Here is Evelyn Eaton is my husband in your near, I cannot contact him."

"Hello Yes I see him. I bring him the phone. One moment. "

I wait and stroke my belly.

"Evelyn?"

"Marcus, please come home. I have contractions, they are still very irregular but medium strong and I don't know how long this will remain, "I say a little nervous.

"What? Listening to, I'll come as soon as possible. Stay calm. I'll be right with you. I love you. "

"okay. I love you too."

Some time passed and I am lying on the sofa when my husband comes.

"Honey?"

"Here," I say.

He takes me in his arms and kisses my forehead

"How regular are they?"

"Every 20 minutes," I say honestly.

"Then we have some time. Can I do something for you? Do you need something? "

"I...i want to walk."

"Yes, okay. That's a good idea. "

I walk over and over again down the hall, and support me at the banister when the next contraction comes and try to stay calm. Marcus stands in the doorway and watching every move i make.

About three quarters of an hour it takes, until I decide to go to the Infirmary.

Marcus comes up to me and stroking my back.

"How regularly are the contractions?"

"I don't know ... every ten minutes, maybe."

"Let's go," he says. "Mr. Black drives us with his car then we are faster there. "

The ride seems to me infinitely long,but when I look at the clock it was just another ten minutes.

Arrived,a nurse helps me in my nightgown for the birth. And brings me to the delivery room. I lie in bed and close my eyes.

"Please Do not frighten. I need to check how far her cervix is open. "

She tells me that my cervix has already opened 2cm and Stephanie and Dr. Thompson will soon be with me. Short time later, Marcus is sitting next to my bed, we talk about everything possible,to kill time.

"I'm going to give them a sedative. because you are more relaxed and not have too much pain during childbirth. "Says one nurse.

I nod and wait. This will be the only thing I'm going to get. i have to do it without a PDA.

Eventually, everything is quiet. I lay my head on the pillow stack and closing my eyes again.

I cannot estimate the time.

"Evelyn, darling, you're asleep. Stephanie says that it is good,because it relaxes you and time goes by faster. "Says Marcus.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a hour, which is unusual." He smiles. "It was supervised, don't worry. Apparently the sedative has you so blown away,that you were too tired to stay awake. "

"Mrs. Eaton? your water may burst any moment now 'Then the baby's head pushes even more in your pelvis, If your cervix is then opened 10cm,you can start to press .I would advise to wait for your husband outside now. "

"I am pleased to see Tobias. I'm after giving birth here. See you later,"he says and kisses me before he leaves.

I'm waiting that something happens and I get an instruction, but a long time nothing happens.

Stephanie tells me,that my cervix is 7cm open and i still need to 3cm until It starts.

Luckily, she is with me and helps me makes me breathing exercises and try best to convince me.

I breathe harder and try to suppress pain.

"do you have a name for him?" Asks Stephanie to distract me.

"Tobias," I say.

"That's a nice name. What does he mean? "

"The goodness of God". I answer short.

She smiles at me. "I'm going to watch how far you are. All right? "

I nod.

"The waters have already burst. You can now soon start to press, It will hurt now and this phase of the birth unfortunately may take a little longer."

I nod and wait again until she gives me the instruction to begin to press.

I sweat terribly and try to stifle my cries of pain with the pillow. It takes really long determined a hour.

"You doing that,very well. When the next contraction comes,you push. OK? Then you have a break. "

my strength is gone.

It's hard but I try. I scream in pain and hope it's over soon. The break she spoke about,is about a minute before the next contraction comes.

"Listen. I know that you have no power anymore, but you have to press now. think about it,that every contraction brings your son closer to you. "

But I try it after three contractions. I want to give up.

"No, no, no. Don't stop sweetheart, we see the head. You can scream as loud as you want,but Don't stop pushing. Soon you'll have him in her arms."

I scream and press and then there is a cry. The crying of my son.

I let myself fall against the pillows and take a deep breath. "You have a Beautiful Boy." She says,as she puts my son on my chest.

I cry, the tears running down my cheek,as I have him in my arms.

He cries no longer,he just stares at me. His dark blue eyes stare into mine. His hand on my chest.

He is perfect.

"Hi Tobias," I whisper and kiss him gently. "I have waited so long for you."

For a few seconds I look at him. He has his father's eyes, my nose and lips and the hair color is a mixture of Marcus and mine.

"We need to clean and weigh him. Meanwhile, you are placed in a different bed,and also cleaned. Then we fetch her husband. "

I did not realize that they have been clamped and cut his umbilical cord. That moment was magical.

I nod and she takes him.

I will be cleaned and placed in a freshly made bed.

Then Marcus enters.

"Have you seen him?" I ask him.

"No, not yet." He replies. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, it was really worth it, he's perfect"

Stephanie lays our son in my arms.

"He's really beautiful," says Marcus.

"Yes, he is," I reply, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes please,"

He keeps his son in his arms,and he is proud i can see it.

"We need the full name," says Stephanie.

"Tobias," Marcus replied without taking his eyes from our little miracle. "Tobias Alexander Eaton."

"I'll let you enter. Your son is 50 cm long and weights 3200 grams. That's all right. You should now try to breastfeed your Son. The first milk is very important. I will help you."

She takes Tobias from Marcus arms and laid him on my breast

.  
>Then she strokes his cheek, so he opens his mouth. then he starts drinking.<br>We both smile. We are parents, this is our son. Tobias. for a moment, I close my eyes and enjoy the way his skin feels on mine. No matter what will happen. I will always love him.

Tobias Alexander Eaton was born on December 16, at 2:54 a.m.

_**this characters belong Veronica roth. only this story idea is. **_

_**I really hope you liked it :)**_


	8. Authors Note: question

_** This in an A/N I'm sorry.**_

_**I wanted to ask you,if you want a Little One Shot about Marcus thoughts of Tobias.**_

_**If you want it then write it in Reviews or PM me.**_

_**I'm not sure if i can upload it Today because i'm very stressed and i have to study for School **_

_**but i hope that i can upload it tomorrow.**_


	9. AN

_**Another A/N Sorry :D**_

_**I just want to tell you that i'm working on a Sequel and if i have enough time i will upload the first Chapter Today :)**_

_**I hope you're happy about it :)**_


End file.
